Underwater downrigger reciprocating mechanisms are known such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,204,356 and 4,509,287. Other devices for automatically moving fishing lines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,147; 3,645,030; and 3,031,790, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,259 describes a device for moving a fishing rod as well as its line.
Despite such prior attempts, there exists a need for a practical jigging downrigger device which will aid in attracting a fish to the lure by simulating the asymmetrical motion of the fish's natural prey, which leaves the sport of reeling in and catching the fish to the fisherman after the fish takes the bait, and is easy and versatile to use and economical to manufacture.